Mario
'Mario & Sonic Power Tennis '''is the fifth tennis installment in the series. It is for the Nintendo Switch, and will be a launch title. Playable Characters All-Around Type * Mario * Luigi * Diddy Kong * Birdo * Amy * Blaze * Espio * Cream * Austin * Katie * Hailey S. * Brad L. Speed Type * Toad * Yoshi * Koopa Troopa * Nabbit * Sonic * Shadow * Metal Sonic * Jet * Logan * Carson * Jarrett * Emma H. Power Type * Bowser * Wario * Donkey Kong * Dry Bowser * Knuckles * Vector * Omega * Zavok * Dillon * Reed * Zack * Kenny Skill Type * Peach * Daisy * Waluigi * Toadette * Tails * Dr. Eggman * Silver * Rouge * Aaron * Sam S. * Emma B. * Kaitlin Tricky Type * Bowser Jr. * Boo * Rosalina * Dry Bones * Wave * Eggman Nega * Sticks * Zazz * Hazel * Trev * Cole * Justin W. Non-Playable Characters * Lakitu * Toadsworth * Toad * Omochao * Orbot * Cubot Stadiums All the stadiums are returning, but are all revamped in various ways. In total, there are 16 stadiums. * Mario Stadium from ''Mario Tennis Open * Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine * Cloudtop Cruise from Mario Kart 8 * Clawdaddy Beach from Yoshi's Woolly World * Cool, Cool Mountain from Super Mario 64 * Soda Jungle from New Super Mario Bros. U * Clockwork Ruins Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes * City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 * Tropical Resort from Sonic Colors * Sky Sanctuary from Sonic and Knuckles * Windmill Isle from Sonic Unleashed * Carnival Night from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Ice Cap from Sonic Adventure * Sky Road from Sonic Lost World Mega Smash Minigames All minigames return, all with new twists to them. * Coin Rush * Badnik Bash * Musical Mayhem * Tag * Painting Perfection * Spot the Difference * Red Rover * Item Smash * Tennis Adventure * Call of Deuce * Tenniscraft * Super Sonic Slam * Koopa's Challenge * Tennis Race Musical Mayhem There are 20 new songs found in this minigame, all from new games: # Ending from Super Mario Bros. 2 # Boss from Super Mario Sunshine # Title from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! # Bounce and Pounce from Super Mario 64 DS # Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS # Main Theme from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Credits from New Super Mario Bros. 2 # Sunshine Airport from Mario Kart 8 # Ghost House (SMB) from Super Mario Maker # Ruddy Road from Paper Mario: Sticker Star # Emerald Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Sonic Boom from Sonic CD # Toxic Caves from Sonic Spinball # Diamond Dust from Sonic 3D Blast # Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R # Egg Rocket from Sonic Advance # Boss from Sonic Advance 2 # Un-gravitify from Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity # Free from Sonic Free Riders # Studiopolis from Sonic Mania Music Character Exclusives In this installment, if you choose a certain playable character, you have the option of using the theme that they come with (unlocked through in-game tasks). Mario Series * Overworld from Super Mario Bros. ''(Mario's Theme) * Athletic from ''Super Mario Bros. 3 ''(Luigi's Theme) * Bramble Blast from ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong's Quest ''(Diddy Kong's Theme) * Overworld from ''Super Mario Bros. 2 ''(Birdo's Theme) * Neo Bowser City from ''Mario Kart 7 ''(Austin's Theme) * Overworld from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii ''(Hailey S's Theme) * Slider from ''Super Mario 64 ''(Toad's Theme) * Overworld from ''Super Mario World ''(Yoshi's Theme) * Koopa Cape from ''Mario Kart Wii ''(Koopa Troopa's Theme) * Overworld from ''New Super Mario Bros. U ''(Nabbit's Theme) * Bowser Road from ''Super Mario 64 ''(Logan's Theme) * Mount Wario from ''Mario Kart 8 ''(Jarrett's Theme) * Final Boss from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(Bowser's Theme) * WarioWare, Inc from ''WarioWare: Mega Microgames ''(Wario's Theme) * DK Island Swing from ''Donkey Kong Country ''(Donkey Kong's Theme) * Final Boss Phase 2 from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii ''(Dry Bowser's Theme) * Victory In The Dream World from ''Mario and Luigi: Dream Team ''(Dillon's Theme) * Beach Overworld from ''Super Mario 3D Land ''(Zack's Theme) * Peach's Castle from ''Super Mario 64 ''(Peach's Theme) * Overworld from ''Super Mario Land ''(Daisy's Theme) * Waluigi's Island from ''Mario Party 3 ''(Waluigi's Theme) * Plucky Pass Beginnings from ''Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker ''(Toadette's Theme) * Starshine Beach Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 ''(Aaron's Theme) * Athletic from ''New Super Mario Bros. ''(Emma B's Theme) * Bowser Jr Battle from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii ''(Bowser Jr's Theme) * Luigi's Mansion from ''Mario Kart DS ''(Boo's Theme) * Comet Observatory from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(Rosalina's Theme) * Desert Overworld from ''New Super Mario Bros. ''(Dry Bones's Theme) * Bob-omb Battlefield from ''Super Mario 64 ''(Hazel's Theme) * Koopa Troopa Beach from ''Mario Sports Mix ''(Cole's Theme) Sonic Series * Palmtree Panic from ''Sonic CD ''(Amy's Theme) * Right There, Ride On from ''Sonic Rush ''(Blaze's Theme) * Balloon Park from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 3 ''(Espio's Theme) * Neo Green Hill from ''Sonic Advance ''(Cream's Theme) * Windy and Ripply from ''Sonic Adventure ''(Katie's Theme) * Spring Yard from ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''(Brad L's Theme) * Green Hill from ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''(Sonic's Theme) * Westopolis from ''Shadow the Hedgehog ''(Shadow's Theme) * Stardust Speedway Bad Future from ''Sonic CD ''(Metal Sonic's Theme) * Babylon Garden from ''Sonic Riders ''(Jet's Theme) * Radical Highway from ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''(Carson's Theme) * Ska Cha Cha from ''Sonic Rush ''(Emma H's Theme) * Angel Island from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 3 ''(Knuckles's Theme) * Door Into Summer from ''Knuckles' Chaotix ''(Vector's Theme) * This Machine from ''Sonic Heroes ''(Omega's Theme) * Zavok Battle from ''Sonic Lost World ''(Zavok's Theme) * Fire and Ice from ''Sonic Boom: Fire and Ice ''(Reed's Theme) * Mad Matrix from ''Shadow the Hedgehog ''(Kenny's Theme) * Believe In Myself from ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''(Tails's Theme) * Egg Hornet from ''Sonic Adventure ''(Dr Eggman's Theme) * Kingdom Valley from ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''(Silver's Theme) * Security Hall from ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''(Rouge's Theme) * Sweet Mountain from ''Sonic Colors ''(Sam S's Theme) * Double Down from ''Sonic Lost World ''(Kaitlin's Theme) * Final Factory from ''Sonic Free Riders ''(Wave's Theme) * Boss from ''Sonic Rush Adventure ''(Eggman Nega's Theme) * Bygone Island from ''Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric ''(Sticks's Theme) * The Deadly Six from ''Sonic Lost World ''(Zazz's Theme) * Fight the Knight from ''Sonic and the Black Knight ''(Trev's Theme) * Lava Powerhouse from ''Sonic Spinball ''(Justin W's Theme) Shop Themes Mario Series #Underwater from ''Super Mario Bros. #Rainbow Road from Super Mario Kart #Sherbet Land from Mario Kart 64 #Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! #Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS #Underwater from New Super Mario Bros. '' #Gusty Garden Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy #Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii #Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 #Athletic from Super Mario 3D Land #Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World #Thwomp Ruins from Mario Kart 8 Sonic Series # Chemical Plant from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Flying Battery from Sonic and Knuckles # Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure # Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 # Ocean Palace from Sonic Heroes # Back 2 Back from Sonic Rush # His World from Sonic the Hedgehog # Blizzard Peaks from Sonic Rush Adventure # Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings # Rooftop Run from Sonic Unleashed # Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight # Splash Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1